Bajo la luna gris
by CieloDust
Summary: En ese momento no pensé que en realidad ella tendría toda la razón, claro que jamás imaginaria lo que el destino me tenia preparada un destino que cambiaria mi vida como la conozco para siempre. Post-amanecer
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Hola a todos este es el primer fic que me atrevo a publicar. La historia hablara sobre la vida de Jacob despues de amanecer, la imprimacion con Nessie jamás sucedio. En este Capitulo les presento a un nuevo personaje que entrara en la vida de Jake. Espero les guste.

Como saben los personajes son de mi querida S. Meyer. Felices lecturas =)

Capítulo 1

La noche era fría y obscura, yo corría persiguiendo la luna llena oculta bajo unas interminables nubes grises que se erguían en lo más alto del cielo. Tenia que correr, mi vestido de seda blanco bailaba al compás del viento que estremecía todo mi cuerpo y la tierra húmeda bajo mis pies crujía rítmicamente con el sonido agitado de mi respiración. A lo lejos vi un montón de siluetas iluminadas con las llamas provenientes de una fogata. Todos estaban alrededor de ella hablando en voz baja, casi en susurros; todos estaban ahí y yo llegaba tarde otra vez. Me detuve un instante para controlar mi reparación y con ambas manos alise mi vestido que estaba hecho un desastre, acomode distraídamente mi cabello negro y salí de mi escondite entre los arboles del bosque y camine apaciblemente acercándome al resto de las sombras que aguardaban.

Nadie pareció percatarse de mi llegada, observe detenidamente a mí alrededor en busca de un rostro amigable

-llegas tarde- dijo una voz a mi espalda que me hizo estremecer por la sorpresa-

-no, no es verdad Ana todos esperan. – dije con una sonrisa complaciente. Ana era mi mejor amiga desde siempre, en mi mente no hay algún recuerdo en el que ella no haya estado presente. Siempre hemos vivido en la misma aldea y de pequeñas Ana me metía en un montón de líos, ella tenia una personalidad extremadamente llamativa, con un gran carisma y seguridad en si misma que le hacia destacar de las demás. Y yo siempre iba tras ella, Ana es el sentimiento y yo era la razón; su conciencia, aunque la mayoría de las veces no me escuchaba.

-si por poco- dijo con una sonrisa picara, preguntándose el motivo de mi tardanza

- y a que se debe todo este alboroto pregunté, estaba tan ocupada que tarde en escuchar el llamado-; en realidad no estaba tan ocupada pero odiaba que interrumpieran mi hora libre, como única hija del líder de la tribu Kilawtley tenia que encargarme de muchas obligaciones que en palabras de mi padre "formaran tu espíritu y alma para que puedas guiar con el corazón a tus hermanos", pero en fin la noche de los viernes era mía, solía pasarme mi hora libre cerca de un lago lejano a la aldea llevaba mis libros favoritos y por una hora sin interrupciones me dedicaba exclusivamente a mi.

-pues no lo se-dijo Ana mientras me arrastraba a un lugar cerca del fuego- todos se han estado comportando muy extraño; hace un par de horas llegó un hombre y solicito hablar con tu padre. Todos los ancianos y el alfa llevan horas hablando; todos están muy nerviosos, esperemos que no se nada grave.

Me senté cerca del fuego y mire hacia la cabaña de mi padre; ahora yo también estaba preocupada hace años que el consejo no se reunía a altas horas de la noche. Los ancianos eran los líderes más antiguos de la tribu y mi padre era el líder alfa debido a su linaje, mi novio Dean es el alfa de los guerreros, ellos se encargan de mantener a nuestra aldea segura de cualquier amenaza, especialmente vampiros.

De repente todo quedo enmudecido, solo se escuchaba el viento que azotaba ligeramente la aldea; levante mi mirada hacia la cabaña y vi a Dean parado en el umbral; nuestras miradas se cruzaron y camino decididamente hacia mí

-Lizzy tu padre quiere que nos acompañes- dijo inexpresivo tomando del brazo obligándome a levantarme del suelo. Todos observan e intentaban escuchar nuestro intercambio de palabras, aunque casi eran inaudibles pues Dean hablaba casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede Dean?, ¿Pasa algo malo?- dije tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, pero el no me miraba solo seguía arrastrándome apresuradamente hacia la cabaña.

-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo sin agregar nada más. Dean me guio dentro de la cabaña y seguía sujetándome del brazo como si pensara que fuera a escapar en cualquier momento; bajamos las escaleras que daban hacia el sótano y seguimos una tenue luz que se avistaba a lo lejos. –Entra- espeto y me soltó del brazo alejándose de mí para ocupar su lugar dentro del consejo.

Y ahí estaba yo en el centro de la habitación, a mis lados estaban los ancianos de la tribu y enfrente de mi estaba mi padre con un hombre que jamás había visto en mi vida. Mi padre al observar mi cara de preocupación me regalo una sonrisa para transmitirme que todo estaba bien. Guarde silencio y por un minuto nadie dijo nada, por fin mi padre comenzó a hablar.

- Billy quiero presentarte a mi hija Elise- dijo mi padre lanzando una mirada hacia mi, el hombre llamado Billy me miro y esbozó una sonrisa

- Eres igual a tu madre, de increíble belleza y de gran inteligencia, es un placer verte de nuevo querida, tal vez no me recuerdes pues la ultima vez que nos vimos eras solo una niña, pero veo que ahora eres ya toda una hermosa joven digna hija de tu padre-

- Gracias, pero llámeme Lizzy- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir el hombre, seguía observándome como si viera un fantasma, ya me habían dicho en varias ocasiones que yo era igual a mi madre, claro que jamás sabré si eso era verdad ya que jamás la conocí pues murió cuando yo nací y mi padre se deshizo de todos las cosas que le recordaban a ella, aunque claro no pudo deshacerse de mi.

- El señor Billy Black- continuo mi padre- nos visita del norte es el jefe de la tribu quiluete y nos trae una noticia que te involucra a ti hija. Billy podrías por favor explicarle- dijo mirándome.

- Lizzy como sabes nuestra tribu vive de historias fantásticas y nosotros somos prueba ferviente de que nuestro pasado a forjado nuestro futuro- se detuvo un segundo para ver si yo le ponía atención, como yo no tenia nada mas que decir siguió con su exposición.

- Hace un poco mas de un año una mujer tuvo una visión en la cual fue testigo de como nuestras tribus eran destruidas por un ejercito de los vampiros mas fuertes que puedes imaginar, nuestro futuro indica que seremos derrotados y no habrá mas descendientes con nuestro don de licantropía pues todos seremos destruidos lo que ocasionara que los vampiros se alcen sin que nadie pueda detenerlos; ¿Entiendes la gravedad de la situación?

- Claro que la entiendo, eso significaría no solo la destrucción de nuestro legado si no hasta los humanos estrían en peligro pues no habrá nadie que detenga a los vampiros- dije preocupada y confusa- pero aun no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con todo esto.

- Querida aun hay más- dijo Billy- durante hace meses hemos estado buscando una solución que cambie nuestro futuro; hace una semana la mujer de la visión tuvo otro sueño donde vio la solución a nuestros problemas-

- ¿Y cuál es?- pregunte sin querer saber la respuesta a esa pregunta pues sabia que tendría algo que ver conmigo

- Hija- esta vez el que hablo fue mi padre- la única solución es crear un linaje más fuerte y hábil capaz de enfrentar a esos vampiros que intentaran destruirnos-

- ¿¡Linaje?!- pero padre que tratas de decir

- Hija, sabes que nunca me eh inmiscuido en tu vida pero es tu deber hacia la tribu velar por el bienestar de tus hermanos, para esto has sido educada, ah llegado el momento de poner en practica todo lo que se te ah enseñado-

- Por favor padre dime de que estas hablando- dije desesperada ahogando un grito que quería salir de mi garganta-

- Lizzy la única forma de evitar la tragedia es creando un linaje mas fuerte, con los descendientes directos de nuestros ancestros, es decir el hijo de Billy Black y tú –

De repente entendí todo lo que no quería aceptar, mi padre quería que yo tuviera hijos de un completo desconocido, me sentía ultrajada, como si mi propio padre me estuviera vendiendo al mejor postor.

-esto es una broma padre, no pensaras que yo y ese tal Black, que nosotros hagamos.. que. Por dios padre dime que no es verdad- dije en sollozos intentando ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban por escapar de mis ojos.

- lo siento hija, pero es tu deber- me dijo zanjando la cuestión

-Dean- dije volteando a ver a mi novio que todo este tiempo había estado en silencio- haz algo, no lo permitas- dije suplicando. El solo se limito a darme una corta mirada sin ni siquiera verme a los ojos y solo dijo –es tu deber Lizzy- y alejo la mirada de mi.

- Voltee a ver a mi padre y con la voz mas valiente que puede decir entre lagrimas y desesperación grite – ¡No lo hare padre, no puedes obligarme!- y Salí corriendo a la velocidad que mas podía internándome en lo más profundo del bosque alejándome de las voces que gritaban mi nombre para que volviera.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas noches lectores primero quiero agradacer a aquellas personas que se han molestado en leer mi historia.

Y pues sin mas que decir aqui esta el segundo capítulo lo terminé hace unos horas; en verdad hoy hace un clima excelente en mi país apenas ayer estabamos a 35°c y hoy solo hace 17°c realmente un clima esplendido para escribir. Y bien espero lo disfruten. Felices lecturas =)

Cap 2 La decisión

La noche había llegado a su fin y el amanecer se asomaba lentamente entre las nubes grises y yo seguía ahí tumbada en el frio suelo del bosque abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos fuertemente tratando de imaginar que lo que acababa de pasar era solo un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría de esta pesadilla.

No podía creer que mi padre se atreviera a insinuar que mi obligación es tener hijos, me resulta tan machista, como puede obligar a su única hija a formar parte de este mal juego; y ni hablar de Dean, como pudo quedarse ahí mirando sin decir ninguna palabra en mi defensa creí que lo nuestro era real, pero al parecer para él fue solo una simple fantasía.

Comencé a salir con Dean hace ya tres años jamás creí que un chico tan apuesto, dulce, carismático y gentil podría fijarse en alguien tan opuesta a él. Siempre me han dicho que herede la belleza de mi madre, pero yo jamás me sentí hermosa solo con Dean aprendí a quererme, fue el único que encontró atractiva mi inseguridad y mis miedos, el único que en verdad eh amado. Yo siempre fui una chica muy tímida e insegura pues como hija del jefe tenia que cumplí con ciertas expectativas y jamás me sentí digna de ello. Dean ah sido mi primer y único amor, y su actitud a destruido completamente mi corazón.

Después de horas de seguir lamentándome de mi situación decidí regresar a la aldea, no podía seguir huyendo; había llegado el memento de ser valiente y por primera vez encararía a mi padre y me negaría a formar parte de esta locura. Me levante del suelo húmedo por el rocío de esta noche, acomode lo mejor que pude mi cabello alborotado y camine decididamente con un espíritu renovado a encontrarme con mi padre.

Mientras escogía las palabras con las cuales rechazaría la tentadora oferta escuche un crujido a mis espaldas; me detuve en seco y guarde completo silencio mirando alrededor buscando el origen del ruido; sabia que alguien me observaba, podía sentir el peso de la mirada clavada en mi espalda. De entre los árboles pude ver un mechón de cabello color chocolate que anunciaba el escondite de mi acechador

-se que eres tu Ana- dije cansinamente continuando mi camino en dirección a mi purgatorio.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo haciendo un puchero- espera Lizzy sabes que no soy buena senderista- dijo mientras escuchaba sus pasos veloces tratando de alcanzarme. Me detuve y me gire para estar frente a ella.

- te estuve buscando toda la noche, Dean me contó todo- dijo tomando una bocanada de aire, por su aspecto supe que no mentía al decir que estuvo tratando de encontrarme. – ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me pregunto tratando de encontrar mi mirada.

-fenomenal- dije con sarcasmo – estupenda, adoro las noches en que el mundo se derrumba a mi alrededor, me fascina que mi padre intente imponer su voluntad sobre mi, y sobretodo adoro que el hombre que amo este de acuerdo en esta locura- dije rápidamente y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba gritando.

Ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo, fue ahí que en verdad me derrumbe; llore como jamás había llorado; dolía tanto, no se si pasaron segundos u horas pero ahí estaba Ana dejando que arruinara su vestido favorito mientras me sobaba cariñosamente la espalda; en momentos así es cuando en realidad te das cuenta quienes son las personas que en realidad te quieren y Ana era la única que se había preocupado por mi.

Después de un rato me tranquilicé y gracias a dios dejé de llorar como una niña pequeña.

- ¿y.. que piensas hacer?- pregunto Ana dulcemente tratando de no hacer que callera en histeria de nuevo.

- Yo… no lo se, como puedo estar de acuerdo en esto- dije frustrada

- Tal vez no es tan malo- dijo en un susurro

- ¿No tan malo?, es mi vida Ana, trata de explicarte mejor porque te juro que no puedo con mas incertidumbre- dije casi como una loca.

- Mira Lizzy antes que te pongas a gritar otra vez, solo escucha- mi miro y yo asentí a no interrumpirla, ella continuo- se que obviamente esta situación no la esperabas y se sale de lo que tenias planeado, pero si lo vez por el lado positivo te darás cuenta que puede beneficiarte- yo rodee los ojos como una niña pequeña, pero ella me ignoro olímpicamente.- Lizzy tu vida siempre a sido una rutina constante siempre le has temido a la espontaneidad, nunca has hecho algo solo por impulso, y esta es tu oportunidad. Al casarte con este chico Black podrás largarte de esta miserable aldea y harás lo que quieras, conocerás el mundo y tomaras tus propias decisiones, serás libre no tendrás mas expectativas ni tendrás que hacer lo que tu padre decida; además gracias a esto te diste cuenta de que tu novio es un imbécil poco hombre que no se atrevió a desafiar a los ancianos por ti, y aunque te duela amiga es mejor así. Mereces algo mejor que esto, puedes hacer grandes cosas pero siempre has estado reprimida, eres inteligente y hermosa además quien sabe a lo mejor ese Black sea un buen partido. Ah llegado el momento en que vivas Lizzy, ¡despierta, la vida esta haya afuera!.. no aquí.

- Suena lindo lo que dices- dije un poco más tranquila- pero y si no es así, si mi vida queda destruida, si en lugar de tener libertad, la pierdo.

- Mi querida Lizzy, si no te arriesgas, jamás lo sabrás- y se alejo dejándome en el bosque sola con mis dudas y miedos.

Cruce con pasos firmes la aldea en dirección a la cabaña de mi padre, sentía la mirada fija de mis hermanos al atravesar el páramo, entre y baje las escaleras en dirección al sótano. Parcia que no había cambiado nada desde anoche, los ancianos se habían ido y solo se encontraban en el mismo lugar el Sr. Black y mi padre. Al verme entrar mi miraron sorprendidos, mi padre movió sus labios pero se lo pensó mejor y no dijo ninguna palabra. Me pare abruptamente en el centro de la habitación y en dos palabras les dije mi decisión.

-lo haré- dije secamente, y tal como entre desparecí de la habitación dejándolos solos.

...

Hola de nuevo =). El proximo capitulo se que sera interesante pues les adelanto que será escrito desde el punto de vista de mi sexy Jacob. ¿Estará de acuerdo con la boda?, ¿Qué paso con el despúes de amanecer? ¿Comentarios?

Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
